Del Odio A La Amistad Hay Un Solo Paso
by Joncolfergustin
Summary: Sebastian se transfiere a McKinley pero que pasa cuando empieza a ser amigo de kurt y empiezan a sentir algo mutuamente por el otro?.
1. Chapter 1

**FIC kurtbastian - DEL ODIO A LA AMISTAD HAY UN SOLO PASO**

Sebastian se transfiere a mckynley pero que pasa cuando empieza a ser amigo de kurt y empiezan a sentir algo mutuamente por el otro.

Hola! Bueno voy a publicar mi primer fic bueno aquí es un fic de sebastian y kurt espero que les guste mucho como a mi escribié actualizare cada semana y espero que les guste mucho bueno disfruten el primer cap. PD:ESTE FIC SERA ALTERNO AVECES HABLARA SEBASTIAN Y AVECES KURT CUANDO SEBASTIAN HABLE PONDRE UNA S MAYUSCULA Y CUA

NDO SEA KURT UNA K MAYUSCULA BUENO ESO ES QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y LES GUSTE

CAP.1 PRIMER DÍA.  
S: Esto apestaba y era horrible que me transfirieran a una escuela publica estaba mal y no era justo cuando senti un golpe helado liquido en la cara 2 jugadores de fútbol me dijeron -bienvenido al mckynley- mientras se reían genial lo que me faltaba mientras me limpiaba los ojos vi que alguien se acerco y me agarro del brazo y me llevo al baño y cuando vi era kurt  
-kurt!?-vi que tomo una toalla y me la paso para limpiarme  
-al parecer ya recibiste la bienvenida-dijo mientras humedecía la toalla y me ayudaba a limpiarme,pero porque,por que me ayudaba?.  
-¿por que me ayudas? no quiero la lastima de nadie-  
-No es lastima,pero que no todos tienen una segunda oportunidad-  
-¿de que hablas?-  
-bueno por tu cambio repentino de actitud,eh decidido darte otra oportunidad,y tal vez llevarnos mejor- saco una camisa blanca de su mochila.  
-Ten pontela ,no quieres estar pegajoso- tome la camisa me saque mi playera ensuciada y me puse la camisa.  
-se te ve bien- y no lo comprendía pero tal vez solo decía la verdad y quería arreglar las cosas entre el y yo y no sonaba mal la idea.  
-y porque traes una camisa extra?-  
-por si me pasaba lo mismo que a ti,ya no me pasa,pero mejor prevenir-  
-pues gracias-  
-bueno me tengo que ir a clases,te veo luego-dijo saliendo del bañ tal vez esta escuela no era tan mala y yo también quería ser su amigo.  
en cuanto acabo mi clase de español que por cierto el maestro estaba mu y guapo,fui a buscar a kurt y me encontré con el salón del coro y ahí estaba con blaine y vi la clase desde la mini ventana que tenia la y salio pero blaine se quedo con los demás  
-hola-  
-ah hola me espantaste por un segundo-dijo sonriendo  
-es el club del coro aquí?-  
-si-  
-pero supongo que si entro en este instante no seré bien recibido- el se rio y dijo  
-pues puedes hacer tu audición mañana con el -  
-ah ok,entonces te veo luego,y voy a pensar que cantar para mañana- y me despedí de el pero se me olvidaba y el me dijo.  
-Quedatela despues me la regresas-  
-ok gracias kurt- y me fui no me había percatado pero tenia un rico aroma la camisa supuse que era su perfume y vi que santana se le acerco pero ya no supe que paso despues.  
K: -kurt que hacias?- me dijo santana seriamente  
-hablaba con sebastian-  
-si eso ya lo vi,a lo que me refiero es ¿que haces con el? es sebastian por su culpa blaine casi queda ciego.-  
-Lo se santana,pero no crees que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad,y ademas esta cambiando-  
-hay kurt eres tan perdón por decirlo pero eres tan ingenuo-  
-no me importa santana,ademas la vida es demaciado corta para estar lleno de odio o resentimiento-  
bueno,solo te advierto algo kurt,estas jugando con fuego y eso es muy peligroso-  
-gracias por el consejo santana pero estare bien-


	2. Chapter 2

cap. segunda oportunidad  
S: llegando a la escuela busque a kurt y estaba en su casillero.  
-hola kurt-  
-hola sebastian-

-ya escogiste la cancion que cantaras-  
-ya aunque no se si sere bien recibido ahi- dije algo preocupado el rio y dijo  
-no te preocupes yo te ayudare- y me sonrio y su expresion cambio cuando vio mi ropa  
-¿que traes puesto?, vistes igual que finn- y tenia razon tome rapido unos jeans una playera y una camisa encima para mi no estaba mal pero dijo  
-despues de clases, vamos de compras y te enseño lo que es vestir- me dijo en broma lo ultimo  
-jaja auch jaja bueno no todos llevamos ropa de calvin klein-  
-vaya si sabes jaj bueno vamos al salon- iba un poco nervioso me dijo que me esperara en la puerta en lo que llamaba al  
el es sebastian smthie y se quiere unir a new directions-  
-ho0la sebastian- me extendio la mano y lo salude.  
-bueno y tienes ya una cancion para audicionar ?-  
-si-  
-ok vamos- y entre detras de kurt por los nervios.  
-ok chicos hay alguien que quiere integrarse al club,chicos sebatian smithie- y cuando me puse a lado de kurt las miradas llenas de odio y santana dijo  
-sr. shue elo no puede estar aqui,le lastimo el ojo el blaine- y tenia razon pero estaba realmente arrepentido de todo pero oi la voz de kurt defenderme.  
-santana el ya se disculpo por lo de blaine y ademas el ya cambio y como dijo finn la vida es muy corta para estar lleno de odio o rencor- y finn respondio  
-kurt tiene razon, santana demosle una oportunidad-  
-finn eso es muy cierto,bueno chicos demosle una oportunidad ok,y sebastian el ecenario es todo tuyo- y kurt me susurro -suerte- y se fue a sentar junto a blaine  
-ok dale-

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I guess i just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So i'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And i'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just checked my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp-Shit!  
I guess i'll go sit with Tom boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

You weren't fair  
You never were  
You weren't all  
But that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

No No, No No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't fair  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

-WOW eso fue increible sebastian bienvenido a new directions - y oi que todos aplaudian excepto santana  
-gracias - se me acerco kurt y dijo.  
-estuviste asombroso- dijo mientras sonreia.  
-Gracias- me sente junto a el y a su lado estaba la clase le dije a kurt  
-te espero afuera- mientras recogia mi mochila  
-ok- me sonrio.  
K: -kurt ya te dije el enorme corazon que tienes por perodnar a todo mundo- me dijo blaine  
-Dale una oportunidad- le dije sonriendo suspiro profundo y me dijo  
-ok lo hare por ti y por que que te dijo que te esperaba afuera?-  
-oh es que vamos a ir de compras y ademas me serviria para conorcelo mas no crees? y ademas estas celoso?-  
-Que no para nada-dijo mientras sonreia  
-pero tienes razon conocelo mas pero me llamas por si sale algo mal-dijo riendo  
-jaja no seas asi,bueno me voy luego te platico como me fue- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui  
-ok- llegue al estacionamiento y el ya estaba esperandome en su carro  
-listo- me pregunto con una linda sonrisa  
-si-  
mientras conducia dije  
-tienes un lindo coche-  
-pues gracias-  
cuando llegamos al centro comercial nos porbramos de todo el me decia que se me veia lindo y viceversa cuando acabamos cansados fuimos al lima bean  
-y cuentame como es paris?- le pregunte tratando de hacerle conversacion.  
-es lindo hay de todo ahi-  
-y ahi creciste o eres de aqui?-  
-bueno soy mitad frances mi papa es de aqui de ohio y mi papa conocio a mi mama ahi y mi mama es francesa y pues creci y estudie ahi pero nos udamos aqui por que le ofrecieron mejor trabajo a mis padres aca y me transferieron a dalton-  
-ah ya veo-  
y no se por que pero tuve la necesidad de decirle  
-me agrada que nos estemos empezando a llevar bien- el sonrio y me dijo  
-igual a mi-  
-sabes es que es distinto tener un amigo gay que tener amigas aunque tambien me agrada no es que no me agrade jejeje- y nos fuimos en su coche en cuanto subimos en el esterio sonaba bad romance pero una version que no habia odio  
-quien la canta?- le pregunte  
-la canta jared leto con su banada 30 seconds to mars-  
-ah no la habia oido- y me llevoa mi casa me abrio la puerta del coche y le dije  
-gracias me la pase muy bien encerio-mientras agarraba mis bolsas  
-igual yo- y nos miramos por unos segundos tenia unos lindos ojos colo verde y reaccioe que estaba pensando  
-me tengo que ir te veo despues-  
-ok si yo tambien- y me sonrio  
en cuanto lo vi irse sono mi celular era blaine  
-y como te fue ?-  
-bien fue divertido-dije sonriendo mientras entraba a mi casa  
- y no trato de aventarte por las escaleras eléctricas o echarte cafe en la cara- dijo riendo  
-BLAINE ! claro que no el es muy bueno y genial-  
-ok- y oi que solto una risita  
-bueno te contare todo- y me puse a hablar con el de todo en cuanto acabe me despedi y colgue me tire a mi cama y mirando al techo me dije  
-mi vida esta mejorando-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 La cita?  
S:llegue a la escuela con mi ropa nueva llevaba una camisa azul marino con unos 2 botones abiertos y unos jeans negros y en cuanto vi a kurt fui a saludarlo.  
-Hola kurt-  
-Hola sebastian-,te ves muy bien- me

dijo viendome de pies a cabeza.  
-Gracias a mi asesor de modas-y le sonrei y el se sonrio y le pregunte  
-Oye tienes planes para hoy en la noche-  
-No bueno a penas voy a saber si blaine quiere salir a algun lado pero no no tengo-  
-entonces que te parece si vamos a "scandals" hoy en la noche a bailar y divertirnos- le dije mientras le sonreia  
-no se si...- lo interrunpi diciendo una broma  
-O que le tienes que pedir permiso a blaine?- y nos reimos juntos  
-ahi claro que no- me dijo riendo  
-pero bueno sabes que hagasmolo vamos- me sonrio  
-ok- y nos fuimos al ensaño del glee club nos sentabamos juntos simpre junto a el diciendo  
-chicos tengo una ideas de las canciones que podemos cantar en las regionales pero si alguien quiere prponer una cancion pase a cantarla- entonces tuve una idea y le dije a kurt  
-Y si pasamos,tengo una cancion que podemos cantar a dueto- y sonrio diciendo  
-ok-y also su mano diciendo  
sebastian y yo tenemos una propuesta-  
-ok pasen- le susurre el nombre de la cancion y el sonrio y dijo  
-ok dale-

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
el empeso cantando las primeras lineas y despues entre yo despues  
I would know  
And you overthink  
Always speak  
Cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me  
mientras cantabamos kurt cantaba y caminaba dando vueltas en mi  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

y empezamos a bailar en circulos uno del otro  
We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring

veia que tenia unos lindos ojos

I should know that  
you're not gonna change

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down...

en cuanto acabamos de cantar estabamos frente a frente mirandonos a los ojos y reaccionamos cuando todos empezaron a aplaudir  
-WOW kurt sebastian eso genial lo tomare en cuenta-dijo el y nos regresamos a sentar blaine le dijo a kurt  
-estubiste ESTUPENDO- y le dio un beso  
-gracias-oi que le dijo, cuando acabo las clases me junte con kurt y dije  
-Entonces a que hora paso por ti?-  
-A las 8 esta bien?- y oi que alguien pregunto supuse que era...  
-ir a donde?- era blaine se habia acercado a kurt  
-Oh es que sebastian y yo vamos a ir a "sacands" no te molesta que vaya no?- solte una risita y el volteo a verme sonriendo y volvio a blaine  
-No claro que no-  
-y no vienes- le pregunto agarrando su mano mientras caminaban  
-No vayan ustedes yo voy a salir con nick y jeff-  
-ah ok,bueno cuando los veas mandale mis saludos-  
Ok kurt- y le dio un beso y se fue, llegamos al estacionamiento y le dije  
-entonces paso por ti a las 8 ok?- mientras sonreia  
-ok- sonrio arraco su coche y se fue, llegue a mi casa y me di una ducha escogi una camisa negra con unos pantalones calvin klein me peine,me arregle y estaba listo para ir por kurt y es chistoso como es la vida mi peor enemigo se habia convertido en mi mejor amigo tome las llaves del coche y sali conduciendo a la casa de kurt

S : Habia llegado por fin a su casa me baje y fui a la puerta y abrio finn.

-hola finn-  
-hola sebastian,pasa- y me dirijio a la sala y me dijo  
-avisale a kurt que ya llegaste- y se fue directo a las escaleras  
-ok,gracias- y en cuanto lo vi bajar se veia tan genial y sexy con su camisa gris y un tipo chaleco largo negro y unos pantalones ajustados.  
-hola-  
-te ves..muy b-bien- dije un poco nervioso,nervioso por que? ya tendria tiempo para pensar en eso despues  
-nos vamos?- pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos  
-ok- dije me despedi de finn y nos fuimos  
-te ves muy bien- dijo kurt sonriendo  
-gracias,igual tu- le dije sonriendo  
cuando llegamos me baje rapido del auto y le abri la puerta  
-gracias que caballeroso- me dijo tomando mi mano para bajar y era suave sus manos  
-que blaine no lo hace por ti?-le dije abriendo la puerta del bar  
-no,bueno aveces pero fue un lindo detalle tuyo- y me sonrio  
Fuimos a la barra y el pidió una bebida sin alcohol y yo una cerveza y le dije bromeando.  
-no te gusta el alcohol-  
-no, Blaine ha intentado que yo tome una que otra,pero no me gusta- dijo sonriendo.  
-te reto-  
-no- dijo sonriendo sonreí y lo trate de provocar  
-princesita-  
-no soy una princesita- dijo sonriendo  
-entonces haslo-  
-ok y si lo hago que gano?- dijo riendo  
-5 dolares- dije riendo  
-ok- dijo y me sorprendió que hubiera accedido tan rápido, le pedi una cerveza y empezó con sorbos pequeños después con sorbos mas grandes.  
-no que no te gustaba?- dije riendo  
-callate jaja- y siguió hasta que se la acabo e hizo una mueca pero después me volteo a ver  
-ok ya, y mis 5 dolares?- dijo sonriendo con su mano extendida  
-toma- y le dije  
-quieres bailar- me levante de mi banco y le extendi la mano  
-ok- y empezamos a bailar y debía admitirlo si sabia moverse, nos pedimos 2 bebidas y hubo un punto en el que no sabía ya si bailaba o me bailaba sensualmente frente a mi  
-ok,que tal si nos sentamos estoy cansado- dije con una voz entrecortada.  
-ok- creo que el ya estaba mareado y un poco ebrio  
-jaja ya te mareaste- dije sentándome muy junto a el  
-jaja que tiene me estoy divirtiendo contigo y mucho- dijo sonriendo  
-hmm encerio?-pregunte sonriendo  
-si,sabes me gusta estar contigo,me hace sentir especial- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me acariciaba la mano  
-kurt creo que estas muy ebrio-  
-lo siento es que Blaine no me ah acariciado o dado un beso al menos- dijo y casi podía sentir su aliento en mi oído, por que me lo estaba diciendo en el oído?,trate de alejarlo un poco y le dije  
-creo que bebiste mucho mejor nos vamos- pero en cuanto trate de levantarlo me jalo a el y cai sobre el y me beso al principio no reaccione pero después no se si fue el efecto del alcohol pero después le respondí el beso,era un beso atrevido y lleno de adrenalina y me mordió el labio y yo el suyo cuando nos separamos por falta de aire estaba en shock y nos quedamos ahí viéndonos por minutos u horas talvez pero es como si solo estuviéramos nosotros 2 entonces reacciono  
-tus labios…saben muy bien- dijo mientras se quedaba viéndome  
-los …los t-tuyos también- dije con voz un poco entrecortada  
-oh shit, ya es muy tarde- dijo viendo su cel.  
-vamos te llevo a tu casa- dije mientras lo ayudaba a pararse antes de que cayera por el mareo y lo cargue en brazos y el se agarro de mi cuello mientras caminábamos al coche kurt me veía y dijo  
-mi héroe…con cara de suricata- dijo riendo un poco  
-el alcohol si que te afecta- dije riendo mientras llegábamos al cohce lo recosté en el asiento trasero y me fui al asiento del piloto mientras conducía veía a kurt dormir por el retrovisor se veía muy hermoso pero se concentro en conducir cuando llegamos a la casa de kurt toque como pude con kurt en mis brazos pero no había nadie al parecer fin se no estaba asi que saque las llaves del chaleco de kurt y abrí la puerta y la empuje con el pie y la cerre de igual manera subi las escaleras y abri la habitación de kurt lo recosté en su cama y me quede viéndolo un momento y le di un beso en la frente y me fui a mi casa pensando en todo lo que había pasado esta noche ¿es acaso que kurt estaría..? no o si


End file.
